


Mine

by 2016Daisy



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti), Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Bill - Freeform, Bill Hader - Freeform, F/M, HADER, IT - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2016Daisy/pseuds/2016Daisy
Summary: a short, romantic love story based on the song "Mine" by The 1975. Starring Bill Hader and an Original Female Character.
Kudos: 9





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> "Mine" by: The 1975

"Mine"

_There comes a time in a young man's life_

_He should settle down and find himself a wife_

_But I’m just fine_

_‘Cause I know that you are mine_

_As he fixed the cuff links on his shirt,_ Bill silently revisited the moments of his life that brought him to this very point. He was a middle-aged man in the public eye, trying his best to lead a normal life. He cursed the exposure that paired with his interest in creating art. He would much rather do the things he loved without the world following his every move, but after years of navigating through the disruptions, he felt that he had managed it well.

It was the little things that irked him. When he went through his divorce, he dreaded the coverage and hoped that it wouldn’t follow him down the road. His need to protect his children from the scandal and scrutiny that could unveil at any moment occupied his mind nearly every minute of the day. And when he began dating again after his divorce, he seemed to observe every detail in the media. Careful with every decision he made.

When he met Georgia, He never planned on developing feelings the way he did. He didn’t want to get married again. He had already done the “Settle down and have kids” thing, and despite his best efforts, he couldn’t make it work with the mother of his children. Experiencing the loss of a relationship he thought would last forever, he found himself becoming more cynical when it came to the discussion of marriage. He already had the great love in his life, and it didn’t last. 

With every date and relationship he participated in, he only pictured a casual partnership. Someone who he didn’t have to introduce to his kids, leading a separate life. So when he met Georgia at a Vanity Fair after-party, his measured way of thinking turned on him.

Georgia was a model. Her face gracing the print media meticulously placed on the stands of every department store across the world. She could be seen at every event in the best threads and expensive jewels. She was the kind of girl that Bill would notice, but never approach. He might have had the A-list status, but he was still the shy high school teen at heart. His prejudice was also a substantial reason why he never bothered to begin a conversation with her. Her status as a supermodel persuaded him to make the assumption that they would never have anything to talk about anyway.

Bill didn't want to attend the party, but after his fourth Emmy Win for season three of Barry, his agent insisted he make an appearance for the sake of good publicity. So Bill attended but kept his presence against the wall, along with other comedians, entertaining themselves with endless bits.

It was Georgia who made the first move. She sauntered over, greeting the group, expressing her admiration for their projects, and then landed her dark brown eyes on Bill. Still shaken from the discovery of his win, he hardly paid any attention to her at first, but when she began to initiate a discussion on the directorial habits of his works, his gaze landed on her, peaking interest.

He listened to her go on about her love and appreciation for the art of film. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent for a while, watching the way she spoke with her hands, and the way she expressed her knowledge in things he never imagined would come out of her mouth. It was like she had walked out of a figment of his imagination from his previous days as an awkward sixteen-year-old.

He should have known at that moment that he was completely and undeniably screwed.

_I fight crime online sometimes._

_And write rhymes I hide behind._

_And my switch, her wine,_

_Both crying, “I’m fine_

_If you are fine.”_

One year after their initial meeting, Georgia would make a habit of sneaking through the front door, greeting Bill with a loving embrace. He’d quietly wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. The weariness and fear that often waded in the back of his mind was overshadowed by his growing affection for her.

Despite her occupation, she often preferred a night in. She’d nestle against him, watching movies, or crime-related TV shows. Laughing at the effortless jokes, bits, and voices thrown in her direction. The best way to describe the dynamic of their relationship was pure and continuous peace. 

Bill’s caution began to melt the more time he spent with her. She opened him up and inspired creativity in himself that he hadn’t initially discovered before. He found himself constantly surprised by the things she would say. 

Georgia knew how cautious he was. Everything about him hinted at his meticulous nature. She never minded it though. She admired the way he’d get lost in his mind, taking extra care in himself to maintain his growing anxiety. She made it her mission to provide tranquility in his life for as long as she was around.

-

When 6 months passed by, Bill recognized the intensity in the relationship that had continued to increase as their relationship met milestones after milestones.

When Georgia met his kids, they were taken with her the second she walked in through the door. He admired the way she spoke with them, respectful and polite. She knew the boundaries that needed to be considered in the situation and navigated through them effortlessly. She was careful not to replace the idea of their mother, maintaining the idea that she was simply a best friend to them. Except she had quickly earned a spot at the family table, aiding them as they grew through they years that followed.

Bill knew then that he was in love, which only made him more nervous.

Later that evening, after his daughters went back to their mother’s, he sat in the living room, a glass of wine sitting on the coffee table, unattended. Georgia watched from a distance as he entertained his erratic thoughts. He was distracted by every protruding thought that popped up in his head. She knew he was beginning to reach the restlessness stage of commitment, the part where he imagined every possible scenario of a tragic ending between them.

So, she made her way, gently taking her place next to him on the cream-colored couch. Placing a hand over his, she spoke softly, “Are you doing okay?” Brown’s once again preserving a spot on his face.

He squeezed her hand twice, taking a sip of his wine, and then fiddling with the watch on his wrist. “I am okay,” he assured her, but his expression told a different story.

“You don’t have to worry you know…” She began, turning her body towards him, a green cardigan following her movements. Her face explored the line of patience and compassion, she was an expert in all things “Bill” at this point.

“I’m glad you let me meet them. They’re great kids.”

Bill, still internally shaking, glanced at her. He searched for the sincereness, thankful once he found it. “They like you a lot,” he stated. Still, it was because his kids liked her that sent him into a never-ending frenzy. She was a gorgeous, and brilliant woman. A woman who was a supermodel nonetheless. He didn’t understand her interest in him, and due to his knowledge of things ending in the past, he could only picture turmoil down the road. 

“I like them too.” She smiled, offering him as much comfort as she could give. 

He sat and pondered more, the only noise in the room that was present was the unsteady breathing from his chest. Georgia knew him well enough to remain patient. She let his mind race, offering physical support until he was ready to speak again.

“Do you think it’s too soon? I mean… is this too much for you? You’d tell me if it was all too much right?” His frantic nature played itself out in front of her. Breaking down any wall that prevented her from seeing the skittish nature that hid from the public.

Georgia only smiled, adoring this particular part of him. She figured he wasn’t aware of just how much she admired him. “Bill,” She stressed, taking both of his hands into hers, “I love you.”

Her words shot through his head, cathartic blues widening with a smile. “I love _you,”_ he stated, emphasizing the “You.”

“Good, so you know that you don’t have to worry about me okay? I’m here for as long as you’ll allow me to be.” It was as if her words gathered the same effect as the Lexapro he took every morning. She calmed him completely, any thoughts beforehand had dispelled by the sound of her voice.

When he didn’t say anything else, Georgia spoke again. “I’m fine with how things are, are you fine?”

And Bill nodded, taking her face in his large hands, kissing her softly. Once again, a giddy school-boy, eager to take over every part of her body.

_Looking back on 2009_

_When people said that it was raining all the time._

_I see sunshine, ‘cause I know that you are mine._

After four years, the two managed to create a loving and efficient partnership. Despite their busy schedules, time was always made. He’d support her as she progressed through her career, and she maintained a spot by his side at every award show. They were a Hollywood power couple. Though Bill was uneasy towards the attention they got, he knew she was worth every part of it.

Bill was older and far more mature than Georgia, but she had adapted easily to his normal way of being. As a model who had been in the business for a fair amount of years now, she had encountered various suiters and opportunities, but Bill brought out a calmer and more mature side in her.

Her previous years in the party scene had been left behind, heading home to Bill after every show and shoot. His kids became a priority of hers. There wasn’t a second where she disliked the life she was living.

A lot of people spoke about the changes she had made due to her relationship with Bill. She had always been know to be the life of the party. Always finding trouble somewhere, as she hung around wrong crowds, and other unreliable socialites. They celebrated her growth. She was no longer the troubled and foolish model on the cover of trashy magazines. Now, she had finally been recognized as the intelligent and resourceful woman that she had become.

Bill was the kind of person that made others around him better. Between slow dancing in the living room on a rainy evening, to forehead kisses in the morning before he left for work. It was a small slice of the American dream. She could talk to him about the books she read, and he’d sit across from her at the dinner table, listening intently to every critique she had. He made life better.

_When you say that I’m wasting your time_

_And I smile and tell you “things will be fine.”_

_For some reason, I just can’t say “I Do.”_

After some time, Georgia began to wonder if Bill would ever want to tie the knot. She knew that he had been married before, so she never pushed anything. It wasn’t a topic that had come up between the two. There was an unspoken understanding, but because she was younger, the thought would keep her up at night. Was she the love of his life, or just the replacement for the life that had failed before?

She tried not to let the insecurities bother her often. She was content with the life she had with him. At this point they were living and spending holidays together, She was a confidant for his children. They couldn’t be more committed, but the media covering their relationship would naw at her. Everyone was thinking it; If they were together the way they were, why hadn’t he mentioned the possibility? 

She didn’t need a big ceremony or an extravagant proposal. She just wanted to know if she was going to be there for the long haul. Because she wanted to be, and even though his actions proved he felt the same way, she was never completely sure.

So on a dark Friday evening, as she sat next to him again, rain tapping the windows softly, she looked over at him, face quizzical. 

Bill’s blues were glued to the TV in front of him. He’d chuckle softly as the dialogue escaped into the room. Passing Georgia as she desperately debated on whether this was the right time to bring such a topic up.

Finally, Bill noticed her eyes glaring into him. His attention turned, pausing the showing on the screen, and meeting her eye-line. “Yes?” He asked light-heartedly, unaware of the turmoil growing inside of her. 

Taking a sharp breath, Georgia ford herself to vocalize the battle going on inside her head. “Before I say this… I want you to know that I am not trying to pressure you, or push anything. Okay?” Her eyes were filled to the brim with worry, unsure of which way she could approach the topic without chasing him away.

Her tone made the hair on Bill’s skin stand up. Hyperaware of the shift in the room, he turned his body toward her, face morphing into concern. “Okay…” He tilted his head, questioning her reaction.

“Do you ever want to get married again?” The words couldn’t have come out faster than they had then. As if she were rushing to get the sentence over with. 

Bill took a pregnant pause, thinking for a second, eyes locked on her.

“Do you want to get married?” He asked, still unsure of where the conversation was heading. 

Leaning back, Georgia wondered if her concerns were because of that very reason.

_Did she?_

“Only if you want to.” Her attempt to compromise failed to pass Bill.

Bill’s eyes narrowed, “It’s not about what I want.” He disputed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, prepared for an argument. His mind collected every rebuttal that would ease himself through the situation.

“I might want to… someday.” Her voice was quiet. Ashamed that she had thought of the idea, instantly wanting to take it back.

“Georgia, I’ve already been married before… you know that.” His words were potent, dissolving into the air as her face fell, all worst-case-scenarios running out the door. 

“You’re right… it was stupid of me to ask.” She began to glance back at the screen, hoping he would turn the show back on, and pretend like it never happened, but the noise of the TV coming back to life never came.

She could feel his hand on hers, and another gently lifting her chin to look back over at him. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you with me for the rest of my life.” He reasoned, saddened by the disappointment in hers.

She nodded softly, defeated. She wasn’t mad at him, but she had wished they had met earlier in life. However, their age difference then might have caused more issues than they would have liked. 

“We’re okay right?” He’d ask.

And Georgia smiled back at him, nodding, not saying another word.

_There comes a time in a young man's life_

_He should settle down and find himself a wife._

_But I’m just fine,_

_‘Cause I know that you are mine._

After that night, Bill had thought long and hard about the conversation they had. Things weren’t different, but his guilt began to grow. He swore off marriage after the first one ended because of the fear of getting hurt again. 

Except with Georgia, they were so in sync, he knew he never had to worry much with her. Every step he had taken in his life before he had met her all led up to the moment they first spoke, he knew that. So his reasoning for not wanting to marry her was ridiculous.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to be committed to her. There was no reason why he shouldn’t take that step, and she was right to wonder.

  
So one evening while she was working, Bill orchestrated the perfect space for her to come home to. Champaign on the counter, rose petals leading to the middle of the living room. The room wrapped in a rose-scented fragrance, complete with the dim light of candles scattered around the room.

He wore his best tux, knowing how cheesy it was, but also knowing her secret admiration for the cliche. When it was close to the time he knew she would be back, he placed himself on his knee, curing his age for the uncomfortable aches that came with it.

As the door rattled, Georgia waltzed into the room, stopping as she took in the atmosphere. “Bill?” She called out, but received no answer. Bill could hear her approaching, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

When she finally reached the location where Bill was kneeling. A goofy grin rested on his face, shaking slightly as he knew he was going to stutter over his words.

“Hi.” She forced out, a grin beginning to form. She placed her bag down on the ground, observing the room.

“Georgia…” he began, but took another pause, trying to catch is breath. This was a lot harder than the first time he tried to propose to someone.

Walking closer to him, Georgia couldn’t eradicate her elevated expression.

Bill attempted to speak again, words finally flowing the way they should. He began to tell her all the things he love about her, how she had taken him by surprise almost every day since the moment they had met.

Georgia began to feel the tears falling as his began to well up in the process. Taking a breath, he pulled the ring out of his pocket, throwing another joke in, making her laugh.

“I want to marry you. I was just scared. But it’s _you_.”

They were both laughing through tears, a soppy mess deflated in a Hollywood home.

And of course, Georgia kneeled next to him on the ground, happily accepting him, kissing him frantically, completely entangled into the man in font of her.

-

_As Bill finished fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, thinking about everything that had led up to that moment, he slid his jacket over, and walked out the door into the opening of the church, finally ready to marry the true love of his life._


End file.
